


Only

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: My family also has a unique gift. Supposedly, if we die for our soulmate, for our other half, death can’t hold us.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 32
Kudos: 327





	Only

_Only for your soulmate, Darcy girl,_ Nana's voice rings in Darcy's mind.

Darcy looks at the children standing behind her, then at the man in front of her, then at the madman holding the gun on them all. As crazy as this guy seems to be, he’s also smart enough to stand far enough away for anyone to stop him with a distraction of some kind. Darcy steps in front of the gun.

 _You won't come back for anyone else_ , Nana's voice admonishes as a shot rings out.

* * *

Gray fades into color around Darcy, and Nana is the first thing she sees clearly. “Shit!”

“Language, Darcy girl,” Nana chastises with a grin.

Darcy pouts. “I’m dead. I think I get a pass.”

Nana shrugs. “Only for a moment.”

Hope blooms in Darcy’s chest. “I was right? He’s really mine?”

Nana winks. “That’s the secret Darcy girl. It’s your choice.”

* * *

Darcy’s eyes open slowly, and she can’t help but glare at the sun above her. “Fuck, that hurt!”

Bucky - and oh, her head’s in his lap, that’s nice - startles. “Darce?”

“Where’s the bad guy?”

Bucky points. The madman is in a heap on the ground, his head at an odd angle, and his gun isn’t much more than a lump of metal next to him.

Darcy grins up at him. “Broken neck?”

Bucky shrugs and glances over his shoulder, at the school kids they had been guiding through the Avengers facility. “I told them to close their eyes.”

Darcy chuckles, then winces at the sight of the blood splattered across his shirt and the side of his face. “That’s mine, isn’t it?”

“The blood?” Bucky asks wryly. “Yeah, doll. You got yourself fucking shot.”

Darcy forces herself into a sitting position. “Better me than you or the kids.”

Bucky frowns. “I beg to differ.”

Darcy rolls her eyes, and slowly tries to stand.

Bucky shoves to his feet and helps her up.

Darcy faces the kids as the rest of the Avengers rush in. “Alright, kids, do _not_ try that at home. You won’t be able to get up like I did. Tell your parents Mr. Stark will pay for therapy.”

* * *

“Alright, Intern, explain,” Tony demands, pacing the small conference room the Avengers are gathered in.

Darcy sighs. “Uhm, I’m a witch?”

Bruce raises a skeptical brow. “Magic isn’t real.”

“It is, though,” Jane disagrees - she’s still grumpy with Darcy for defying the laws of physics, even though it’s been years since that demonstration.

Steve holds his hand out. “Even if magic is real… you got shot in the heart, Darcy. Does being a witch mean you can’t die?”

Darcy slumps into her chair. “Okay, so… there’s this family legend… well, hold on. So, there’s an old Greek myth that says humans originally had two sets of arms and two sets of legs, two faces, and so on, you know. We were eventually separated when we angered the gods. But we all still have another half, a perfect compliment. My family has passed down this myth as fact for… well, forever. But my family also has a unique gift. Supposedly, if we die for our soulmate, for our other half, death can’t hold us.”

Natasha tilts her head. “So, you stepped in between Barnes, who you’ve been crushing on since the day Steve brought him in, and a madman with a gun, based on what? A crush?”

Darcy blushes furiously, but shakes her head. “It’s more than that. It’s… you know what? Fuck you all, actually. A few kids are a bit traumatized, but we’re all alive and I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

* * *

Bucky finds her on the balcony of her apartment twenty minutes later.

“You don’t have to feel obligated,” Darcy tells him without looking away from the skyline. “It’s just an old story.”

“My ma was a witch,” Bucky says quietly.

Darcy looks at him sharply.

“We had our own old story.” Bucky unzips his hoodie and tugs the hem of his t-shirt up to his neck.

Darcy is briefly distracted by his abs before her eyes shift to the brutal bruise on his chest. A bruise she knows he didn’t have yesterday - he’d been sparring shirtless in the gym. A bruise right where the bullet had entered her chest.

“The wounds of our other half paint themselves across our skin,” Bucky says quietly. “And I’ve dreamt of you for as long as I can remember, Darce… I just didn’t know how to tell you that when we met. Not without you thinkin’ I was nuts.”

Darcy laughs a bit hysterically. “Gods, you’re actually mine.”

Bucky shrugs. “As long as you’ll have me, doll.”

Darcy stands, resting her hand gently over the bruise on his chest. “How about forever?”


End file.
